Curse of the Beach Chest
by songoku2006
Summary: A simple gift given by Yui.  Was a start of trouble for Konata, and company.  Will they be able stop the curse,that's now on them?
1. Chapter 1

Curse of the Beach Chest

A lucky star fanfic

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

"Normal talking"

_"Thoughts"_

(A/N This fanfic is mostly based on ArmorBlade's Curse of the Wardrobe Malfunction. I asked for his permission to use his idea, so please no flaming about stealing. It might be a little similar, but this has a different spin to it. Enjoy)

Chapter one- Start of the Curse

It was to be a regular day in the life of Konata, and company. To think something simple like a chest would change the course of that day. It was just a gift that Yui had been given to her.

At the end of school for Konata, and the start of summer break. Currently she was nursing a bump on the head. A gift from the teacher, for sleeping in class. Close by Kagami was looking annoyed.

"To think you would learn not to sleep in Kuroi-sensei's class." Kagami said in tried tone. The blue haired girl just shrugged off the jab.

"Onee-chan please can you stop it. Kona-chan probably has a reason for it." Said the younger sister, looking now worried at situation.

"Tsukasa is right about that. I just can't help it Kagami. There is too much work for me to do at night." She replied, and then looked at them with a relaxed stare. There was a sweat drops on twin haired girl at the laid back attitude.

"Your hobbies don't count as work. You need to focus on school more." Kagami replied with a flat tone, and sighed. The one receiving the lecture just winced at the sarcasm.

_"That's Kagami for you. She has to be sticker for the weary."_ Thinking about the jab. It was then a thought popup about a certain chest.

"Do you want come over to my house to see my treasure chest?"

That tidbit of information shocked to them to the core. It was something that was not expected.

"It's a real life chest, not just one from your games?" Kagami said in disbelieve at the reply.

Konata just nodded at the question. Then it was Miyuki that asked a question about the so-called item.

"Have you opened to see what's inside the chest Izumi-san?" This had the owner now sharing her in confusion.

"We've tried to open the thing. Only for it not to budge an inch." There was only looks of confusion with this revelation. She then continued the explanation.

"It seems like a word or something else needs to present for it to open. Like when it's too early for an item work."

Despite the comment on the gaming asset, it did arouse their curiosity.

(Izumi house)

They all now arrived at Konata's room, the usual stuff was around. In one corner there was an old chest with markings on it. It looked just like a true treasure chest. Everyone now was standing by it.

"Kona-chan how did you find this chest?" Tsukasa asked while looking at the chest with wonder. It seemed too unreal to be seeing one.

They all looked at owner wanting to know about its origins. Then putting a hand on the back of her head and started explaining.

"Yui-Neesan was the one that gave it to me." They nodded for her to continue the explanations. "It was found by her and her husband at the beach. It seemed to be just lying there. They took it and then found it couldn't be opened. She figured that I would want the chest for a gift." That explanation made the trio nervous. It was very careless way of handling it.

They all looked at the chest with a sweat drop. Tsukasa decided to try and open the chest. It just stayed closed despite the force being put on it. She gave up trying to open it and was now breathing hard from the effort.

Miyuki then noticed something written on the lid. It looks like some kind of runes painted on. That had faded from time.

"There's something written on here. I don't know what it says." Miyuki replied with a curiously. It looked like old Japanese kanji, only with a different writing style.

"I bet it's a seal to keep it locked up." said the owner of the chest. There was some sweat dropping at the idea. Kagami was looking with concept at the idea. The others were just looking.

"Is that so? Well then maybe it will open if I say something like open sesame."

After the words were said, a click was heard. It came from the chest. This caused a jump from the group.

"What was that click onee-chan?" Said the now frightened Tsukasa.

"I think it came from the chest." Replied the blue haired girl. Then gave thumbs up to Kagami.

"Nice work Kagami. You opened it, now let's see the treasure." said Konata with a large amount of excitement.

This had put off Kagami somewhat. The smaller girl pushed the lid to see it moving. Everyone held their breath to see what's in the chest.

Only to find not an ounce of gold, rubies or diamonds. There only seem to a lot of lace and others pieces of clothes. Miyuki reached in to take out a corset; it was red, very lacy. It seems mostly for sexual wearing, and made the one holding it blush a deep red. The others started looking for anything of value.

"This looks like some kind of reproduction. This looks to very recently made." Miyuki said in a sad tone, and then put it back. It was a disappointing to see someone's so called collection of underwear.

"I agree unless they had this line of clothes back then." Konata said while looking through the chest. Meanwhile Tsukasa was holding a pair of panties with an animal print on them.

_"This looks so cute; I wonder why it's in here? I would like to keep this."_ thought Tsukasa looking at the piece with interest.

_"Why is there a panty with English lettering doing here?"_ thought Kagami while holding the panty. It was then something caught Konata's attention.

"Kagami this one suits you very nicely." said Konata while holding out a panty.

It was a purple thong. A red vein appeared on her head. Then grabbing the article and the other one in hand. Thrown it back into the chest.

"I will not be wearing anything like that!" She was now growling at the smaller girl. Konata just back off a little with, a sigh of defeat.

"It did suit you fine." Konata said with disappointment. Kagami just raised a fist at the comment.

"What do we do with the chest now Izumi-san?" Asked the pink haired girl. She did bring a point.

"I guess just turn it in possibly." They just sweat dropped at the answer.

"Since the chest is junk. How about a movie instead?" asked Konata with an excited tone.

"Do you have a movie in mind than Kona-chan?" Tsukasa replied with some reluctance, because of it being a scary movie. The other clothes were put back, and the lid closed.

"It just came out, since we don't have school. I thought we can go." said Konata to the group. To Tsukasa relief, it was not a scary movie.

"Why not call this a payment for finding someone's so called clothing collection." Said Kagami, Konata just sweat dropped with defeat.

While they made their plans, the chest had glowed for a belief second. It was a prelude to something.

The next day at the entrance to the theater they gathered. Konata had on a green t-shirt, with a bigger brown button shirt over the other one. The brown kakis were past the knees. Kagami had a pink button up shirt, with a tie. The jean shorts she was wearing had spenders.

Miyuki had a beige blouse with a matching short sleeved cardigan. The dress had finish the classily look. Tsukasa had a blue and white t-shirt that was a little big. Complete with a pair of jean shorts.

"We all here so let's go." Said Konata with glee, they started to get their tickets. Then some snacks for the show. Now they had found some seats.

It was then she had stiffened at a feeling. It just had happened when about to sit down.

_"What was that just now? It was like a something happening to my butt?"_ thought the girl in bewilderment. Like something rough was touching it.

The movie screen was now starting to show the main event, deciding it was not important Konata just relaxed. The end of movie, it was a nice movie for the group. Kagami was now uncomfortable about something.

_"What's wrong with my bra? I feel something's rubbing my breast like there is nothing there? It's probably just my mind playing tricks." _ Kagami thinking it was nothing to worry about.

Now getting to the restroom was a bit of a problem, it was very packed. When they get in it became deserted. Konata went in last to a stall to find out about the problem earlier.

"THEY ARE NOW GONE!"

This yell had the scared the girls. They just now were finished washing their hands. A stall door slammed opened to show, Konata coming out. This had made them blush a bright red. Because of her khakis, they were almost at the ankles.

"My panties are now gone!" exclaimed the now crying girl. Her khakis were now being pulled up, not before they saw her private parts not covered by anything.

"What are you doing Konata?" exclaimed Kagami in embarrassment at this site. Then pointing a finger at the person.

"Don't you have any dignity at all?" said Kagami in disbelieve at the shameless act happening. Konata just cried tears of shame.

"That's not fair Kagami. I just now found out my panties are gone." replied Konata with a tone of sadness.

"How do we know this is not a joke?" Said Kagami with a steely laced tone. Konata straighten up in resolve.

"I was wearing panties earlier Kagami. Unless you did something to change that?" said Konata with a conviction at it being a joke. The caused the other girl to grind teeth.

Miyuki was at loss to what to do with the situation. Turning her head to look and see if Tsukasa can help with this problem. Only to discover something out of place.

"Ts-Ts-Tsukasa-san your shorts!" Miyuki said to the one close by. That got the attention of the other two.

They looked to see what was wrong with Tsukasa. Only to see find out no jean shorts on the unexpected girl. They can now can see her pink panties, with a bow right there in its full glory. She seemed obvious to the lack of apparel.

"What's wrong onee-chan, Yuki-chan?" asked Tsukasa in curiously and tilted her head. That had shocked them completely.

"Don't you know your shorts are gone Tsukasa!" Exclaimed Kagami in disbelief at the statement like nothing was wrong.

Tsukasa was now stumped at being told, that she had no shorts on. Moving her hands to feel for the fabric of the shorts. Only to feel the cloth of her panties. To growing horror she looked down, only to see a pair of pink panties.

"NO!" Cried the now exposed girl. She was now trying to cover them, with her t-shirt. This action didn't totally cover them up.

It was then another discovery was made. The next victim was Miyuki's blouse. It had now disappeared, Mikyuki's blue, and white striped bra was now showing. Like Tsukasa before, she didn't notice it happening.

"Yuki-chan your blouse is now gone!" Tsukasa cried out to the newest the victim.

"Oh my oh my"

Miyuki confirmed the now missing piece. Blushing at her own exposure, she was using the cardigan that stayed to help cover the bra.

_"What's going on here?"_ Thought Kagami with disbelieve. It was then something came to mind. _"It's not possible that it had happened to me too?"_

It was she now turned for privacy and then looked down her shirt. To now see a naked nipple present. Now her head straightened up with a blush. For this revelation made her scared and embarrassed. Something was now going very wrong here.

_"What could do this? It is a little old man in a purple gi?"_ thought Konata, while scratching her head. She wanted to know what the reason for this event was.

_"No that's not right he would only go for underwear. Not the clothes, wait there was that chest." _

It was then it stuck Konata with reason. It had made some sense.

(The Izumi house)

Yutaka and her friends were currently going to Konata's room. She was wearing a simple pair of brown shorts, and a t-shirt with a carrot on it. Minami was wearing a button up white shirt, with black shorts. Patty had a yellow tank top, and white pants.

Hiyori was wearing a baggy gray t-shirt, and a yellow sweat pants. They now were in the room. The first thing to catch their attention was the chest.

"What's with the chest Yutaka?" asked Patty now wondering about the chest.

"It was a gift from Yui-oneechan." Yutaka said to everyone.

Patty then went to open the chest.

"Wait Patty the chest will no…"

Before she finished, Patty had already opened the chest. This just made Yutaka curious, because they tried to open it earlier. It just stayed closed, and now it can be opened.

"What's up with this?"

They looked to see Patty now holding a bra, and panty set. This made the group blush at the site.

"Patty-chan how did you find those things?" Hiyori asked the blond seemly embarrassed.

"From the chest." replied Patty with bluntness.

Now everyone got close to look inside the chest. To see the same look as earlier, only with more additions to it.

"So this is your sister's collection?" asked the glasses wearing girl.

Yutaka just shake her head at the question. "It was from the beach, Yui-onesan just found it."

"So this is just a pervert's lost collection." Hiyori just sighed at the situation.

She was now looking at a certain panty, and then picked it up. A gleam appeared in her eye at the looking at a very lacy undergarment, which she was now holding. This would make a good start of a scene for a manga that she could draw.

Minami just looked at the contents with a red face. Yutaka then saw something that looked very familiar. Reaching in to the chest to grab a panty. It was gray with a panda face on the back.

The others had returned the undergarments, they had taken out.

_"Were have I seen this before?"_ thought Yutaka holding the cloth trying to remember, if she had seen it before.

"That was very misleading." said Patty with a sigh. Now everyone was looking at the girl for information.

"Why do you think about that Patty-san?" Minami asked with uncertainly.

Placing a hand on her chest, Patty started talking with conviction. "To see what changes would happen." Said the blond with a firm serious. "Something changes when a main character finds an item."

"I agree with that. This is a plot rip-off, finding something, and it not changes anything." Hiyori had agreed with the statement.

Yutaka and Minami had just sweat dropped at this type of logic. Thinking about the mysterious panty was getting nowhere. Yutaka just put it back in the chest and closed the lid.

"Can we please just start getting some other stuff?" Yutaka just said tired from the situation.

The rest nodded disappointed by the chest. It was just a waste of time. Now they were starting to grab stuff to borrow from the room. Just like last time the chest glowed for a second.

(Back at the theater)

"I think that chest has something to do with this." said Konata with certainly.

"How can you be sure that's the reason?" Kagami said in disbelief.

"It started with you opening it."

A look of rage crossed Kagami. "So this is my fault, because of a chest that you owned."

Konata just nodded at the statement. Fearing a new fight Miyuki intervened.

"Izumi-san does have a point, something weird is going on."

"Okay maybe it is that chest, how do we go see if it is the cause." Kagami agreeing with point made. "How do we leave with Miyuki, and Tsukasa looking like that?"

She then pointed at the pair's state of dress. If they tried to leave looking like that, they could be arrested for indecent exposure.

"I got that covered Kagami."

It was then Konata give the extra shirt, which she had on to Tsukasa. Tsukasa took the shirt with confusion. Kagami just slapped a hand in the face at the solution.

"That will not be good enough for the walk to your house. Miyuki's cardigan is doing an ok job, but that is not going to work for very long." said Kagami with exasperation.

Tsukasa was now trying to fix the shirt as a makeshift skirt. Miyuki was now helping to fix it up. Even than it looked suspious. The door opened and someone just now walked in.

"What do we have here?" said a woman's voice with a threating tone.

They all were too engrossed in their situation, they had forgotten about being in a public restroom. Now blue faced at being caught, they turned to see who came in.

It was Miss Kuroi wearing a red t-shirt, and a pair of black pants. This had brought them some hope.

"Sensei we need your help." Konata started pleading at her teacher, while walking up to her.

"Please sensei we need help." Tsukasa said while having tears of shame running.

This shocked the blond at the request. Tsukasa had puppy dog eyes on her. Everyone had now the same look on them at the teacher.

"What's now going here? Did I walk-in on to a rock-paper-stripping game?" asked Kuroi with shock being apparent.

Try to have a nice day in town, then go to find out what was going on in a restroom. Just to find out that it was your students. Only they were just having some kind of stripping party, in a public restroom. That just was only in a packed theater.

"Please madam, we need your help like that one time." Konata said to her gaming partner.

"Why you need my help? When this is just a game you're playing?"

"This not a game we are being attack by something..."

"Kona-chan yo-your shirt is now gone!" Tsukasa said while stopping the girl's speech midway.

It had stuck again, this time it was Konata's t-shirt. The people present can now see her gray bra. This made Kuroi just now jumped back, for it just disappeared right in front of her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here Izumi?"

"Like I said madam, we have some kind of curse." Konata said in calm tone, despite her situation.

"So this is no joke, or a hidden camera show?" asked the older woman in a flat tone.

The group just shook their heads no. Now sighing at the site of the students, she decided to do something.

_"I have a feeling, that if I don't help out. It might come back to haunt ME later."_ thought the teacher in defeat.

"Okay I will help you out." The girl's faces brightened at the reply. "However you do owe me a favor now, you got it."

"I understand madam, now how are you going to help us?" asked Konata with some glee.

"Lucky for you, I have my car today." Said the blond woman, while her nose grew.

"That's good now, what do we do?" Miyuki asked group. Then Konata just spoke after a moment of thinking.

"We have Miss Kuroi get the car close and then we run for it."

"How do we know when to go? It's not we can just wait outside looking like this." Kagami said while waving a hand at everyone, in very diffent stages of undress.

It was then Kuroi pull out a cell phone. "I got that covered. Just give me your phone's number, and I call you to come running."

"Good idea misses Kuroi." Said Kagami while now getting her phone out.

After the numbers were exchanged, Kuroi now left to get the car. While going to car, she now thought about the situation.

_"I just hope this is not some kind of joke you're playing brat. I still don't know if it was just a trick with your shirt. For now I have to wait, and see if it's true. There goes my day, just great."_ Kuroi just sighed at the thought.

"Now then we just wait for the call, and then walk out casually." Konata said to everyone present.

The tension was high for no telling when they are able to leave for the car. Then Kagami's phone started ring for their ride. Now walking out of the restroom together, and close as possible to each other. It was helping to hide their predicament

They had made it to the car with no problems. Konata got in the front seat, everyone else got in the back. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed.

"So were to Izumi?" asked the blond driver looking at the passenger.

"We are going to my house sensei." This came as a surprise to Kuroi. "We need to see about a cursed chest."

"If you say so kid. You have to give me directions to your house." Kuroi said in some disbelief.

"I got it, now onward to stop this cursed item!" Konata said while pointing at the road. The back seated passengers just sweat dropped at the so-called war cry.

The car then took off to their destination.

To be continued

A/N Please some reviews, criticism, or pointers. No flaming please, I am still a bit new at writing. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Curse of the Beach Chest

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star, or any other references made. That said, time to start this thing.

Chapter 2- To Find a Cause

(Izumi household)

Yutaka was now reading a manga, in which the others were doing too.

"I wonder how Konata-oneechan is doing." Yutaka asked now looking up at a clock.

"They are probably doing just fine Yutaka. What brings that question up anyway Yutaka?" Patty said while still reading a manga.

"I just have a bad feeling that something is wrong." Yutaka said with feelings of dread. There just seemed be something fowl in the air.

"It just nerves from seeing that chest." Patty said, with some disgust from that thing.

It did unnerve them all a bit. What was with that collection? Hiyori shaking her head in frustration.

She had put the manga down, that she was reading earlier away. Some ideas for a manga had now started to come up. It was now very hard to remember them. Finding no more paper to use for drawing, she then decided to do something.

Hiyori was now standing up, and stretching some kinks out now. _"I think some fresh air would be good. Also I think getting some more paper and snacks would help clear my head."_ Now making a choice to go to a convince store.

"I need to go to the store Yutaka-chan. So I will be back in a couple minutes." Hiyori said while gathering some stuff for the trip. It was then Patty started getting up.

"Wait a moment Hiyori; I want to go with you." Patty said getting her things together. Patty also wanted some different kind of snacks to eat. Now outside, they then got on the bikes they used earlier.

Minami had looked at them with confusion before they left. It looked like something was missing from them. It just might be her imagination playing tricks.

(Kuroi's car)

Konata was franticly trying to keep the driver on course. "That's the right way sensei, not that way."

This brings back memoirs for the pink haired girl. It was like last time she was a passenger. The Hiiragi sisters were now very worried about getting to the destination. Luckily nothing else seems to be taken from them.

"I'm worried onee-chan if we will get there." Tsukasa said looking worried at the directionally challenged teacher.

"I agree with Tsukasa on that, but for now we have no choice." Konata said while trying to keep them on course. A vein had appeared on the drivers head from anger.

"_This is the thanks I get for helping you."_ Thought the blond woman while driving. It was then Kagami asked an important question.

"Konata don't we have to worry about your dad?" The rest of the back seat passengers started sweating at the question. It would be bad to seen by Konata's father, while looking like this. Now Konata just waved a hand, to calm everyone down.

"Don't worry about that." Now turning to look at the back seat, she then continued talking to them. "He left for something work related, and then again. He MIGHT have some other reasons to go."

They were relieved at him being not home. The other reason was to frightening to think about. Deciding not to press the subject anymore was for the best.

Then they came up to a familiar house. After going around in circles, for some time now. Everyone was now signing in relief at seeing the home.

"We made it." Kagami said while sighing in exhaustion.

"I'm with Kagami on this sensei. You and Yui-neesan, have some problems behind the wheel." Konata said with a nervous face, it was a stressful ride.

Kuroi now had another vein popping. "Then next time I would just leave you. So you can walk home from a sticky situation." Kuroi said sarcastically at the girl in the front seat.

The back seated just now stiffens at the jab. She didn't have to help them. Deciding now to stop anything from happening Miyuki spoke up.

"We are right here now Izumi-san. Thank you very much Kurio-san." Miyuki said while bowing as much in the car.

This seemed to calm the tension of the car. _"Leave it Miyuki to be the one who plays the peace keeper." _Kagami thinking while getting out of the car, and walking to house with everyone.

Now everyone entered the Izumi residence.

"I'm home." Konata said now taking her shoes off.

"Thank you having us today." The others also said, while taking their shoes.

"Now then let's look at this cursed item." Konata said with a hint of glee apparent in her tone. To find something like this was very rare in real life.

Everyone was close by the girl, only Kagami was still by the door. Now finishing with taking off her shoes.

"You find this a musing Konata?" Kagami said to shorter girl with disbelieve.

"Yes I find it very musing Kagami." Konata turning to look at Kagami, and held a finger up. "Think about it for a second Kagami? We have only stumbled on to something that only exists in games."

This had the people sweat dropping. Then Kuroi decided to say something.

"This might be not be very amusing Izumi." With their attention on the teacher, she continued talking. "If this thing is cursed, then why is it doing this?"

That had then thrown them for a loop. There wasn't an answer for this.

"I think it's very suspicious that this is happening right now. We just have your idea..."

"ONEE-CHAN!" Tsukasa had now yelled in horror. This action had confused Kagami, why would Tsukasa cry out like that.

Kagami now sees about everybody looking away. They had blushes on their faces. Konata was just looking with an intense look. She was now rubbing her chin.

"What's wrong everyone, especially you Konata?" said Kagami with confusion apparent.

"I got to ament it Kagami." Konata now had thumbs up, and nodding in approval at the girl. "You like to keep it nice, and trimmed down there."

Kagami just was even more confused at the statement.

"_What the heck is she talking about? Nice and trimmed were exactly?"_ Kagami was thinking, and then put a hand on her waist.

Instead of feeling the waist branded of shorts, there was the feel of warm skin. Now turning blue, and looking down. Not to see any shorts, or any underwear in site. Just to see, her most inmate place not being covered.

Now blushing like a tomato. She was now trying to cover it, with her hands.

"Why did I lose my shorts and panties now?" cried the now half naked girl.

"Like I said Kagami, we are cursed by that chest." Said Konata with a teasing tone directed at the girl. A vein had now appeared on twin-tailed hair girl.

"Now is not the time for that! I need a towel or something RIGHT NOW KONATA!" Kagami yelled in anger at Konata, at being teased. This was not the time for jokes.

"What going on here onee-chan?" someone had said from the house.

They now looked to see who it was. There stood Yukata and Minami with looks of horror.

"Hello there Yu-chan. How's it going on?" Konata said in a seemly friendly tone. There was some sweat dropping at this reply.

"ONEECHAN you're almost naked and your friends are close to it. What's going on here?" cried the now hystical girl. To see this site was very unnerving for her.

It was then Konata then looked at the girl with confusion.

"Yu-chan?"

"Y-yes onee-chan?" asked Yutaka in confusion at the sudden change.

"Have you been borrowing my underwear?" asked Konata with flat like tone.

Now everyone was shocked at this question. In the first place why even ask about THAT.

"Why are you asking that Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa with a question mark above her head.

It was then Konata pointed at the girl. "It's because those panties look like mine."

Now everyone looked at place pointed. For now Yukata had no shorts on. They could now see a pair panties, that is blue on top middle was faceless cat face. Yukata now blushed and tried cover it up.

"What happened to my shorts?" cried the now distressed girl.

Then Minami looked blue in face at seeing something. She then started spoke the group.

"Miyuki-san your chest is now showing." After this was said the girls looked at the pink haired girl. Miyuki's breasts having now found their new found freedom.

"Oh my word!" said Miyuki while trying to cover the mounds.

Meanwhile Minami had turned around in depression and stated to pat her own chest. At the site of Miyuki's impressive chest, it was just to saddening for the girl.

"_Takara got some chest there. I know it was big, but it seems she got bigger. What's have she been eating!"_ Thought Kuroi while being nervous at seeing Miyuki chest. For someone that young to be developed was very unnerving. She was close to rivaling, her own chest now.

It was then she looked at Tsukasa and saw a new problem arise. This made her more uncomfortable at the situation.

"Izumi, I think you're going to need more than just towels." said the only adult in the room.

"What do mean sensei?" asked Konata with confusion. Kuroi just point to Tsukasa.

Now looking at the girl. They saw her just glad in a pink bra, and panty set. Tsukasa now blue face at being exposed in a manner. She was now standing stiff as abroad.

"Damn this curse we have! It's only getting stronger." Said Konata with anger, for now it was just upping the ante.

It was Yutaka then became more frightened and now said to Konata. "Oneechan, you're fully naked now."

It was now true, she now had nothing on. This was getting more ridiculous by the minute. Yutaka started getting a little pale, and now begin to breathe hard. Minami went to her friend to help. This now had gotten everyone worried; Yutaka does have a weak body.

"Yu-chan please you need to take time breathing and please try to calm down." Konata said while now standing by her cousin to help.

It was working now she started look a lot better. A question came to mind for Kagami.

"Wait a minute here?" Kagami said confused at this turn, and still trying to stay covered up. Now everyone was looking at her, for an explanation now.

"Why is Yutaka being striped like us? If this so-called chest is the root of the problem. Then how did it start for her?"

It raised a point, what did start this curse. It was then Minami spoke up about what went on earlier.

"It might be because Yukata-san, and the others. They messed with the chest in your room Izumi-san." That did shed some light on the situation. Then a wave of horror hit everyone.

"What do you mean, by the others Iwasaki?" Kuroi asked while sweating with nervousness.

"Minami-chan is taking about Patty-chan and Tamura-san." Yukata answering the question.

"Are they here Yutaka-chan?" asked Tsukasa with fear at the two girl's fate.

This question made Yukata and Minami stiffen. "They wanted to get some stuff at a convince store."

The reply now made all them even more scared. Because if they are now cursed like them, this could cause some major problems.

"That's not good if they are cursed like us. We need to find them right now." Konata said with worry, and then looked at her teacher. "We have to go look for them sensei."

"No way are you using my car again Izumi." Kuroi said in a tired tone, while now getting sick with this whole ordeal. It was bad enough having some almost naked school girls before. To do it again now was just plain crazy.

"Why not help them sensei? We need to use your car again." Konata said to her teacher. Konata didn't want anything happening to, her fellow otaku.

"How do we find them?" asked Kuroi with a huff.

That stopped Konata cold. It would be a problem, since they didn't know where to look. They could be anywhere by now.

*SCREECH*

The sound of a bike braking hard was heard. Something that sounded like running was now heard too.

(A few minutes earlier)

Patty and Hiyori going to a store close by. Hiyori was sweating from the heat.

"I wish it was a bit cooler." Said Hiyori annoyed at the heat.

It was not very hot right now. Summer was now getting to it hottest season. Patty was riding close by, and looking about the same.

"I wish it would be cooler too." Patty said while riding close and sweating some from the heat. Now stopping at a store, and then parked their bikes.

Close by a 25 year old man, was drinking a bottle of water. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, and brown shorts.

"_It is getting to be hot. Just like another ordinary day in my life. I wonder if there is any going to be any excitement today."_ The man thought, while drinking some of his water from the bottle now. Then turning to see where a noise was heard.

Now looking at the two girls, that were about to go in the store close by. The water in his mouth was spited out in shock. For now he had grand view of Hiyori's underpants. After all he didn't think to see a pair of butterfly panties, which were blue today.

To top it all off, he could now see Patty's yellow star covered bra. The two were at a loss at the reaction.

"What's wrong with him Patty?" asked the girl with glasses on. Patty looked in confusion; she just didn't have an answer. Now a different voice was heard with wonder.

"Wow, that onee-chan has butterfly panties." Said a child that was close by, and looking at them. He looked about ten, and wearing causal clothes.

Now Hiyori turned blue at the child's comment. _"How does he know that? That I have my butterfly panties on today."_ It was now she looked at Patty, and then saw the girl's bra.

"P-Patty your shirt is gone!" said Hiyori in disbelieve, earlier her friend had one on. Patty was looking at her friend in confusion.

Now looking down to see how the child knows about Hiyori's panties. Only to find out she was pant less. It now made some sense why, because he had a clear view. Now looking down at her own self, to confirm what Hiyori said.

Only to see a bra not covered by a t-shirt. Hiyori had now solved the mystery of how the kid found out. After all having no pants does help a bit.

Now looking at each other in fright, now decided on a course of action.

"I think it's time for a secret technique of Anything Goes right now Patty." Hiyori said with absolute seriousness. Patty also now looked serious, and just nodded at the idea.

Now they both yelled out the cry together, and the two watching stiffened. "ANYGOES SECRET TECHNIQUE RUN AWAY!"

The two had turned about face, and now jumped on to their bikes. They high-tailed it out of there, so much a dust cloud formed. The young person and the boy were speechless at the antics.

"_That was a bit unusual, to think I see something like that. Was there some kind of camera show? Or did they want to get a kick out of this?"_ thought the man with a big sweat drop and the boy had one to.

They were now going as fast they could on bike, Hiyori couldn't help but think. _"This was not what I meant by being cooler!"_

The two were now going back to the Izumi house; it was the only safe place right now.

*SCREECH*

Almost crashing into the house, they now parked the bikes as fast they could. They wanted to hide their shame. By getting into the house as fast they could.

(The present)

Now inside the house, they now started breathing hard. Hiyori now started to speak about this predicament.

"What the heck is going on here? How did we lose clothes like THAT" Hiyori said in desperation. Resting her hand on the knees trying to calm down, Patty was in the same position.

"It looks like they are cursed like us." A voice said in front of the two.

The two now looked up to see who spoke. They were scared at being seen like this.

"OH MY GOD!" Patty had exclaimed in disbelief, so much that she spoke in English. Standing right in front of them was Konata, and company.

It was just some were nearly naked, and they were trying to cover themselves up. To think they now have to deal with this now.

"What's going on with everyone? Have we walked in on a strip party?" Hiyori said in fright, to think they found salvation. Only they didn't find it right now.

It was then Konata walked close by. Close enough by the two scared girls; she started speaking to them calmly. "You have not walked on a strip party."

That had got their attention. Now speaking again with understanding tone, Konata kept talking. "You messed with the chest in my room did you?"

That left them a little confused. What did that had to do with this? Kagami was now tired at being exposed like this, decided to do something.

"You can have them just meet us at you room Konata." Kagami was now speaking with impatience. Everyone was now looking at her.

She spoke up again with annoyance. "I'm going to get something to cover myself with now. So I see you there."

Now she left for a closet for something to use. Tsukasa had also decided on a course of action to take too.

"Wait for me onee-chan." Said Tsukasa now following, her sister to get something as well.

"Excuse me Izumi-san, but I also want something to use as well." Miyuki said, and then left with the others.

There seemed to be on sign of Yutaka, and Minami. They just left for something as well. Kuroi had now disappeared as well. Konata and the two half naked girls were alone. Now Konata turned to the two by the door-way.

"I think we better get going now." Konata said then started walking to her room. Patty and Hiyori just nodded at each other and now followed the girl.

"So much for not have anything change, right Patty." Hiyori said in a flat tone, the chest did change something.

Patty just nodded in understanding, they underestimated that thing. It did make a plot change, only it did it secretly. They just continued walking to Konata's room.

Everyone now was in Konata's room. Just about everyone had gotten something to help cover their shame. Only Patty, Hiyori, and Konata didn't get anything to use. Konata didn't care about be seen naked at home. Patty and Hiyori were too curious about this cursed chest.

"So this is the cursed chest Izumi?" questioned Kuroi, while drinking a soda. She went to get one earlier.

The blue haired girl nodded, and was now standing close by the chest. Now she opened the chest, and moved to let everyone see inside. They looked inside the chest. To find the missing clothes that was taken from them.

"Now we know it was this darn chest." Konata said with a flat tone.

It had now stuck Yutaka about that panty earlier. It was Konata's; she does help with the laundry now then.

"Okay we now found the cause, what are going to do?" asked Kagami, now wanting an answer to this problem.

"We purify this bad boy." Konata answered, with conviction at the question.

"_Now you take to being religious now."_ Kagami thought in exasperation.

"It nice to know you have a game plan Izumi. I would like to know where this thing comes from now?" The blond haired woman asked curious about this thing.

"It was from Yui-neesan. She brought it back from a beach that she went to." Answer Konata. That just made the adult sweat dropped.

"_I should have known. To think a police officer was so careless."_ Thinking about Konata's answer, Yui had done something stupid.

Kuroi looked back at the inside of the chest in disappointment. This thing had cost her day of relaxing. It was then she saw something new added to the chest. A towel and a pink bra.

"_I think we have a problem here?"_ thought Kuroi with fright. She now looked at Tsukasa to check on something. To now see what she feared most.

That Tsukasa had been striped again. This made the teacher froze. The curse was not letting up. Everyone else was unaware of what had happened.

Now trying to point at one of her students. "Izumi we have a big problem."

"Why do you say that sensei?" the girl asked perplexed.

"Take a look at Tsukasa RIGHT now." After that was said, everyone looked at the person. They can now see Tsukasa's perky breasts showing and now only having panties on.

Tsukasa now blushed at being topless. She then covered the flesh with, her two hands. This was becoming a very embarrassing day, for the girl.

"That's not good right now." Konata commented on the situation.

It was then a gasp was heard from Minami. They looked over to see what happened. Yutaka had been stripped again. She was only wearing a faceless cat covered blue bra and the same panties.

"NOO!" Yutaka cried at the loss of clothing. Tears of shame were now running down her face.

"I don't want to be stripped all my life!" the almost naked girl now cried out. It was then Minami came up to the girl.

Now placing a comforting hand on her friend, and started to speak. "We will find a way to stop this curse Yutaka." This reply had helped to calm the girl down.

A gleam had now appeared in Hiyori's eyes at this site.

(Hiyori's daydream start)

At a field of grass there was the sound of crying being heard. It was Yutaka standing all alone, wearing a brown dress, and simple white top. She looked like a pleasant girl in despiser. A figure now came up on a white horse.

It was Minami wearing a white prince's outfit. Now stopping by Yutaka, and then dismounting her horse. She then stood by the crying girl, and then holds her hand softly. Looking at the smaller girl in the eye, and spoke to Yutaka.

"Why did run from me Yutaka?" she said with worry apparent. This had made the girl suddenly hug her in desperation.

"I didn't mean to run away Minami-chan." The girl said while querying with fright. Something bad had happened to Yutaka.

Then the dress she had on vanished, to show a pair of white laced panties. Minami was shocked at what happened to the dress. Yutaka now got more upset at Minami's shock.

"I have a curse on me Minami-chan." Yutaka now looked up at the one holding her. She continued talking about the reason for it. "I found an item that had cursed me. This curse causes me to loss my clothes."

Yutaka now tried to break out of taller girls embrace. She spoke with defeat. "I don't want to you, to see like this Minami-chan."

Yutaka had now broken out the hug and then turned away to run. Before she was able to leave, Minami had grabbed her from behind.

"I want you to stay with me." Minami said softly while embracing the smaller girl. It was then Yutaka now tuned in the embrace to look at Minami.

She now looked at the prince with renewed hope. Minami looked at Yutaka with a determined look.

"We will find a way to break this curse." Minami said with conviction. There must be a way to break it.

Yutaka now hugged the girl tighter in glee. "Thank you Minami-chan!" She cried in joy, for there might be away to free herself.

The look on each other looking was with longing. Now closing their eyes, they started to bring their li…

(Hiyori's daydream end)

Hiyori just now snapped out of the daydream. _"Now is not the time, to be doing that type of thinking Hiyori."_ Thought Hiyori, while having tears of shame running.

It was a sadly way to use her friends. _"I am such a pervert for using my friends like that."_

They didn't seem to notice Hiyori's trouble. Kuroi was looking at the lid in confusion. The markings that were on the lid had her attention the most.

"What's with the markings on here? They look like Kanji, only somewhat different." Asked Kuroi to the people present.

"Now that you mention that, I just thought it was a seal." Konata said to the teacher. Miyuki had now cleared her throat for everyone's attention.

"I have the answer for the writing." Everyone nodded for her to continue, they wanted to know about it.

"Somehow we started from Chinese Hanzi. The time, in which we received Hanzi, was about 57 AD the Han Dynasty. Then we used to make Kanbun, the first step for making modem day Kanji. If I'm right the chest might be that old."

The history lesson from Miyuki had amazed them.

"Wow, you know all that Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said in astoument at her friend's knowledge.

Miyuki looked a little embarrassed, and then started to speak. "I didn't know everything at first. So last night, I looked it up. I was very curious about the markings on the chest."

A look of admiration crossed everyone's face. Leave it to Miyuki to find out, about an old form writhing.

"Then do know what it says about the curse Miyuki-san?" Konata asked in a hopeful tone, it might help break the curse.

Miyuki just shakes her head a no. "I'm sorry. I could only translate some of it."

"Then why don't you finish the rest of the translation, since you have the chest right here." Said Kagami while looking at the girl. This had now brighten the girl up, and then looked at the words on the chest.

"Izumi-san, can I use your computer?" after asking the question Konata just nodded a yes. Now she went to the computer look up the words.

Then decide to look at something else that came up also last night. It might help them out with this problem.

"I wonder what makes this chest work anyway." Hiyori asked looking at the chest, with an intense look. Konata and Patty were close by.

The two other girls had the same look; it was very interesting for them. Konata now spoke to the glass wearing girl. "It seems to be like a reverse hammer-space."

"I don't think so." Patty had chimed in. Now the other two looked at the American. Now she continued talking to them while have a finger up, to make a point.

"It seems more like Yoko's power from Inu****, she had the power to remove clothes. The chests power seems to be more like that."

Konata now had a sparkle by her head and spoke with excitement. "I had underestimated you Patty. It does match that power better." Konata then had thumbs up in approval. "Way to go Patty."

Hiyori was now nodding in agreement. It was better assessment of the chest's power. Patty had air of confidence. She now showed them, not to underestimate her knowledge.

The rest just looked nervously from the talking. Even Miyuki had a sweat drop from the conversion happening.

Kagami just was thinking. _"They just have to talk about anime, at a time like this. That's just great, we have this curse, and they think it's a game."_

"Excuses me everyone, I have now finished the translation." Miyuki had spoken to get everyone's attention. Now they waited for the translation, it just might help out.

"The inscription says 'Beware the one who incurs the wrath of this chest. For the rest of your days will be forced to reveal thy true self to everyone.'" Miyuki said in a worried tone. It was not something they hoped for.

The group was now just looked perplexed, what did it mean. Konata now had a revelation.

"That was no seal for the chest!" At this reply they looked at the girl for explanation. Now she continued speaking to them. "It was a warning, to keep away from this chest."

Now they just sighed at the statement. They just had to miss the stupid warning sign, wonderful.

"It now too late for that warning Konata. So it was just a dead end." Kagami just muttered in defeat.

"So you just didn't think it was a warning label Izumi. Nice work, I wish we could find some more information about this thing?" Kuroi said now getting frustrated; this was now getting to be a lot more trouble. To think her day would turn out like this.

Konata just slumped in defeat, it was not her fault. After all it wasn't like she could read Kanbun. That thing needs updating.

It was Miyuki started to speak up again. "I had also found something else. That I was looking for about the chest." They just looked at her for more information.

"It was a legend that I found about a chest. It tells about a Shinto priest that had been given a task to make a tool, to help protect valuables. To have only something went wrong, for the priest couldn't control it. They said that he had disappeared and the item went with him. It might be possible that we found what he worked on. The writhing does match the time frame."

After Miyuki had said this, Kuroi was now ticked off. It was now getting to more ridiculous; this was a complete waste of time. She had helped them more than enough.

"I HAVE had it with this thing!" the teacher almost screamed, then kicked the lid of the chest. It slammed closed, now everyone was scared.

"I done with this ordeal, I see you later guys."

She then started walking to the door, it was then a gasp was heard. This had made her stop walking, and now turning to look at them. She wanted to know what happened this time. They were blushing, only Konata had a sly look.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked the now confused teacher, nothing seemed out of place on them.

"Kawaii." Tsukasa had said softly.

Kuroi was stumped at the choice of the word. "What do you mean by that Tsukasa?" She wanted why Tsukasa had said that.

Konata answered with a sly tone to the adult. "Tsukasa was talking about your choice in underwear sensei."

She now sweat dropped at what the girl said. Now checking to see if she had own clothes on. Horror had now showed on her face. She was only wearing a matching bra, and panty set. That was white with faceless pink cats, and pink paw prints all over them.

"Why the hell it happened to ME NOW!" cried the blond women, trying to cover her shame.

"I think you brought the chest's wrath when you kicked the lid." Konata said with a teasing tone. For the poor teacher had small tears running.

"This bites as much if the Lotte lost the Championship after all that work." Said the blond woman in desperation, for this was very embarrassing.

She just had to kick the stupid chest, only for this just to happen. To make matters worse. Everyone was now seeing her most childish underwear; that she owned.

"That is true, but I got to tell you sensei." Konata said to her teacher and then started snickering at her. "You have a MOST interesting taste in underwear sensei."

That had made a big vein popping on the woman's head.

"You better watch it Izumi." She said in a very calm tone, and then held up a fist. "If you DON'T shut up right now. I will give a second summer gift, like last time. Then again, I might give a more PROMISING gift, for you down the road Izumi."

The blue-haired girl became blue in fright. The gift that was mentioned was a good punch to the head. Or then again, she might erase all of her game data. Kuroi did borrow some of her games right now. That was very frightening to think about.

Konata just nodded variously in defeat, for the future of her games. The thought of having all that work to disappear, it was too scary.

Konata decided it was time to face off against this curse. It was going to be a challenge that was for sure. Like any new game she got, you just have to find the answer to it. For now it was on, for the future of her saved game data.

To be concluded

A/N so ends a chapter, to this fanfic. Intel next time please leaves a review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Curse of the Beach Chest

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 3- Breaking a Curse part 1

(Izumi house- Konata's room)

Currently everyone was standing around the room in silence. Konata now had a look of determination and started speaking with a nonsense tone.

"It's time to go."

The reply had made the company present confused.

"What do you mean Kona-chan?" Tsukasa's question had summed up everyone's question.

"It's simple really Tsukasa." Konata had now pointed one finger up and continued talking. "We'll go to your family's shrine, to purify this chest."

Kagami had now signed at the answer. _"It makes sense that we go there. I just hope that our family can be very understanding about this. I still have a hard time believing it."_

"Konata where is your phone?" asked Kagami now looking at the girl.

"It's in the living room Kagami. Why do you need it, don't you have a cell phone? Then again where's Tsukasa's phone to use?" Konata asked, now being curious about it.

"I'm sorry Kona-chan I left my cell phone at home."

"Why's that Tsukasa, usually you have it on you," Konata said while confused, Tsukasa did love her phone.

Tsukasa rubbed the back of her in embarrassment. "The battery was dead before I left. So I had to leave it at home to recharge."

That seemed to answer Konata's question on Tsukasa. What about Kagami then? Konata looked at the girl, it was then Kagami started speaking about it.

"My reason to use your phone is because YOUR chest has my cell phone. I need to call them to start the preparations for the ritual." Kagami replied sarcastically to the blue-haired girl.

Konata now sweat-dropped, they just had kept sticking it to her. Tsukasa was looking nervously at going home in this state.

"Onee-chan, you sure about this?" said Tsukasa looking at Kagami with reluctance.

"We don't have much of a choice Tsukasa. It would be safer to use our family's shrine more than someone else's. Hopefully this works, we don't know if this will work at all," Kagami said with a sigh.

"It has to work! It uses the same princle's as your shrine. So something there must make it stop this darn chest!" Konata said to the taller girl with certainly.

Kagami just now sighed and now started speaking. "This is not a game or anime Konata. This is reality right now Konata."

"You sure about that Kagami, we did find a CURSED chest. This is not your typical everyday event," Konata replied with a flat tone.

That tidbit shocked Kagami. To find this thing was not normal.

"I agree with that point, anyway let's hope for the best," said Kagami to Konata, and then started walking to the phone.

Now a noise was heard. Everyone looked to see Kuroi searching in the chest.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" asked Konata looking at the woman.

The underwear only clothed woman spoke while still looking. "I'm trying to find my clothes Izumi."

This seem bit unusual to the group present.

"Why would you do that Miss Kuroi?" Tsukasa asked wanting to know.

Nanako now pulled out something; it was her clothes that had been taken. Now she started putting them back on.

"I am trying to reclaim my stuff back from this perverted chest," replied the teacher now finished dressing.

Understanding now dawned on their faces. This idea might work, anything was worth a try. Everyone now started going through the chest for their stuff. Now dressed back in their clothes, there still was some intension in the air.

The darn thing could still strike back at them. Even so they still wanted to reclaim their clothes. Konata then placed something on her desk. She decided to try something out.

(Meanwhile with Kagami)

Kagami now reached the phone and started to dial home. It answered about after two rings.

"Hello Hiiragi residence."

"Hello Inori, it's me Kagami," said Kagami through the phone, to the older sister.

"Oh Kagami how's it going?" asked Inori curious about the call.

"Is dad home right now?"

"He went out for a bit with Mom on an errand. They should be coming back soon, why you ask Kagami?" said the older sister in confusion.

"I need a purification ritual on an object. Can you setup one up for me?" replied Kagami, hoping it would start the ritual sooner.

This ritual might help break this curse.

"I think we can start on it. You'll be coming here soon?"

"Yes I will be their shorty, bye," said Kagami now handing up the phone.

Then she started walking back to Konata's room.

(Hiiragi residence)

Inori now had now hanged up the phone. She was wearing a simple white dress and a brown t-shirt. She then saw Matsuri looking at her, with a questionable look on her face. Masturi was dressed in a blue t-shirt and tan pants.

"Who was that Inori?" said the second oldest daughter.

"That's was Kagami." A thoughtful look crossed her face and rubbed her chin. "For some reason she needs a purification ritual."

Matsuri now sported a sour like look on her face, and then spoke on the topic. "Why would she need THAT done?"

Inori just shrugged at the question, then went off to start the preparations for the ritual. Kagami did sound very serious about it.

(Konata's room)

Kagami just now entered the room looking at everyone.

"I have made the call, so we need to get going soon," Kagami said while getting the attention of everyone present in the room.

"That's great to hear Kagami," Konata said in excitement, it was time to stop this cursed thing.

"Then we just need to get there," said Kagami with reluctance, it was not far, but still a ways off.

"That's my job." Kuroi had now spoken out, this had stumped the crowed.

"Don't give me that look; you know I have no choice in that matter," said Kuroi with tears flowing down her face.

That statement made the young girls sweat dropped. She was in the same boat as them.

It was then something came to mind with Kagami. Who would be going with them and how many?

"I think we have a problem," Kagami said to everyone present.

"Why's is that onee-chan?"

"Do we have enough room in Miss Kuroi's car, for everyone who wants to go?"

That raised a good point. The car might not hold them all.

"Doesn't the back seat fold to make more room for cargo?" Miyuki asked knowing most cars have that feature built in.

"I think so, it's just I never have a reason to use it," said Nanako answered the glass wear girl's question.

"That's good because me, and Hiyori want to go too," said Patty wanting to see this though to end with Hiyori.

They want to finish it.

"I want to go too," Yutaka said to voice her thoughts on the matter.

Scratching her head, Nanako decided it was okay to have them tag along. They did have a right to go.

"Okay then everyone now knows who's going to the shrine. So we need to get moving soon," said Kuroi to everyone what needs to be done.

"Then we need to get some more towels for everyone present, or you could lend some clothes Konata, Yutaka." Kagami said trying to make a plain of attack.

"I thought we had that part solved Kagami?" Nanako replied with being confused at the statement made.

"I mean you're still only dressed in your underwear miss Kuroi. Everyone else looks about the same," said Kagami with a confused tone at the teacher.

It was true; Kuroi only had the same cat themed underwear on. The rest was looking about the same.

"THAT DARN CHEST!" A yell from Konata scared everyone, now they looked to see what was wrong with the otaku.

"What happened Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa trying to calm down from the outburst earlier.

"I tell you what wrong Tsukasa is," Konata's face had rage on it and then continued talking. "This chest made it more personal."

Now a sweat drop covered everyone's head at the otaku's outburst.

"How did the chest make it more personal? It ONLY has stripped us nearly naked more than once." Kagami said with a sarcastic tone at the blue-haired girl.

Konata just now stared at Kagami with steely look, and then started speaking. "What made it personal Kagami is that will not stop at clothes."

"What do mean by that?" said Kagami with nervousness now apparent.

Now tears of sadness ran down Konata's face. "This chest is a mean opponent to face. It wouldn't let me keep my wallet."

"THAT'S the reason for you outburst Izumi." Kuroi was now shocked at answer, Konata just nodded her head. "Why does THAT make a diffence Izumi?"

"Because all my membership cards are still in there. I don't want to risk losing all my saved points," Konata said while still have the tears running.

"_That's typical of Konata, only worrying about her hobby more than anything."_ Thought Kagami while slumping in defeat.

The rest had the same look, it just like that with Konata. Patty and Hiyori did understand Konata's pain. Staying dressed was a bit more important to them right now.

"That's your PAYMENT for not looking up the writhing on the chest Izumi." Kuroi's sarcastic tone made the blue-haired slumped in depression more.

"That's just plain mean sensei," Konata muttered softly in defeat.

"What about you Kuroi-sensei?"

Everyone looked to see it was Patty who asked the question.

"What you mean Martian?" replied the blond haired teacher stumped.

"I mean do you have your keys. If this chest keeps everything in the clothes, then your keys might be trapped in the chest." Patty reply made them worry, if Konata couldn't keep her wallet.

Then Kuroi's car keys could be lost, forever in the chest.

Kuroi was now waving a hand to calm everyone down. "That's not a problem. I left them somewhere else."

That had relived their worries. Now Kuroi headed for the door then tuned around to look at Konata.

"Izumi, I think it time for us to move," said Kuroi looking serious, it was time to stop this thing.

"I got it sensei. It time to get moving guys." Konata said, while walking to the chest intent on moving it to the car.

Konata seemed obvious, to the fact she was naked. Now a lot of sweat dropping happened at the antics of Konata.

Kagami now cleared her throat to get Konata's attention. Konata now looked at Kagami in confusion. Why try to stop her to move the chest?

"What is it Kagami, I need to move this chest to the car?"

Kagami just blushed at the LACK of dignity of the girl. "Konata you need to get some CLOTHES on before WE leave," Kagami said with a flat tone to Konata.

Konata now just blushed at the jab. She did forget about that part.

"Sorry about that." Konata now started to scratch her head in embarrassment. "I just got so excited to stop the curse."

A collected sigh summed up their frustration. Konata now went to the closet for a new wardrobe. It was then she saw a new problem rise up.

"Tsukasa, I think you might want to join me," Said Konata while looking at the girl.

"Why is that Kona-chan?"

"The chest just now took your panties," said Konata flatly to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa became white-eye in shock. The poor girl now checked to see if it was true. Sad to say she became like her blue-haired friend.

"Thank you Kona-chan," Tsukasa said while moving to closet for something to wear.

"No problem Tsukasa," replied the small girl, now getting some clothes together.

"Kawaii, can I wear this one Kona-chan?"

"Sure you can, it seems to suit you very nicely Tsukasa."

"_I don't believe it. NOW they want to talk about clothes at TIME like this. I don't think Konata would HAVE any taste,"_ thought Kagami now sweating in disbelief.

The others were looking nervous at the scene also. If they didn't have this curse, this action would be okay.

"I think the rest of us need to start working on getting the chest downstairs," said the blond teacher breaking the ice.

"I agree," Kagami said now walking to the chest. "Miyuki can you help me move this?" Kagami said now standing by the chest.

"Sure thing Kagami-san," said Miyuki now walking to help move the chest.

"Thanks Miyuki," Kagami then looked at Yukata. "Yukata, can you get some more towels or anything else we can use. I have a feeling, we may need MORE stuff to use."

"Yes, I will help out," said Yutaka now leaving to get the stuff need to help.

"We will help out too," said Patty now following Yutaka.

Hiyori, Minami, and Kuroi also followed the American. It was then Konata and Tsukasa finished dressing.

Konata was wearing a gray t-shirt, with a pair of tan pants. Tsukasa now a t-shirt that was gray with blue sleeves, on chest was a panda's face. She had a pair kakis shorts on. Konata looked okay being dressed. Tsukasa's clothes seemed to be a little snug on her.

"We are ready to kick some chest butt!" Konata cried out, now throwing a fist in the air.

"That's good Konata, now let's get moving," said Kagami about to lift the chest with Miyuki's help.

*AHEM*

Kagami now looked at Konata. "What's it now Konata? We have to get moving," said Kagami being annoyed at being stopped.

"Don't you want to borrow any of my clothes?" said Konata to Kagami and Miyuki.

Now a sweat drop appeared on the two girl's heads. "I don't think so Konata," said Kagami.

"Why don't you want to Kagami?" Konata then made a sad face. "Don't you trust me to help you?"

Kagami just sighed at the site. "I do appreciate your help Konata, but your clothes MIGHT be a little too small on US," said Kagami in a flat tone.

Konata just slumped in defeat. "That's great. I had something that would have suited you and Miyuki-san fine."

A vein popping on Kagami's head appeared; Konata had to bring that up again.

"DO not BRING that up again Konata NOWS not the time," Kagami had almost yelled to the otaku.

"Okay Kagami you win. Now let's move this chest," Konata said sadly while moving to help.

Tsukasa and Miyuki just sweat dropped at the two antics. Now everyone started to move the object to the entrance of the house. There standing by was Patricia, Hiyori, Minami, Yutaka, and Kuroi.

Hiyori was the only one using a towel. Yutaka had brown t-shirt, and red skirt. Nanako had a lite blue gi like type of shirt, and pants set. Patty only had a similar type of pants, which was baggy on the girl.

Close-by Yutaka had a stack of towels by her feet. She was looking a little pale. Kuroi then looked at group with impatience.

"It's about time Izumi. We were about to see what was wrong," said Kuroi at seeing the four moving the chest.

"I was trying to get everyone ready sensei," replied the otaku while walking with the chest.

"I'm glad to hear, now let's move out everyone!" said the teacher now wanting to get this over with.

It was then Yutaka started breathing hard and started to sweat. This caught the attention of everyone.

"Yu-chan will you able come with us?" asked Konata worried about the health of Yutaka, this has been very stressful for the girl.

"I don't know onee-chan," said the struggling girl.

"It might be better if Yutaka stays here," said Kagami concerned for the girl.

Minami now nodded her head. "I think that's best for now to. I will stay to keep an eye on her."

Hiyori now had a gleam in her eyes at the event happening. This was a most interesting turn for a story to use. Like after being cursed a princess needs to be looked after.

"Thanks Minami, now let's get going," said Konata now stopping Hiyori's train of thought.

Kuroi now walked out first to open all the doors the car. To also make sure the seats in the back of the car could fold down for extra space.

(A block away)

There was man walking down the street to the Izumi household humming a tune. He was wearing causal clothes, and holding a bag with camera equipment. Soujirou Izumi was now returning home.

"_The trip was okay, but the REAL treat came after the meeting. To think a sports event was close by, lucky me,"_ thought the blue haired man now having a good day.

"There you go, now everyone lets load up!" a feminine voice had cried out.

That surprised the man, what was going on? It seemed close to his house. Now Soujirou turned at the corner for his house. To see a most curious site, a blond woman was now getting into a car parked by his house. She had something on that looked like his clothes.

"We are coming sensei," said a voice that sounded like his daughter.

"We need move as fast we can Konata. This thing could strike anytime," said a different voice that was familiar.

It was then Soujirou now could see Konata and friends, moving a chest into the car. The same one that Yui had given to them, by the looks of it. What could they be doing with it?

The item in question was now in the back of the car. Then he started to rub both of his eyes, because when the pink haired girl went into the car. He saw a blue and white striped panty, which had an open book on the back. Everyone else had gotten into the car, not noticing what happened to the girl.

While the car moved away after everyone was in, he thought about what happened. _"Was that just my mind playing tricks, if it was. Then that was a nice site to see."_

There was no way to tell if it happened for real for the man. It did however bring a smile to his face. It has been a VERY good day indeed. Soujirou just continued walking home with a big smile.

(Kuroi's car)

Kagami had taken the front seat, just in case Kuroi got lost again. The back of car was now packed to the max. They did make it work barely. Konata then saw what happened to Miyuki.

"That book print underwear suits you nicely Miyuki-san," said Konata with glee.

Miyuki just blushed at Konata's statement, about her choice of panties. She then reached for a towel to cover the panty.

Kagami just sweat dropped at antic, it was then she noticed they were going the right direction. "You know the way to my family's shrine Miss Kuroi?"

Kagami's question had got the other passenger's attention.

"I know the way to the Takanomiya shrine. I have been there time to time," Nanako now had answered Kagami's question.

"What was the reason for going there sensei?" asked Konata now curious about her teachers reasons for going.

Then an air of depression formed around the teacher, she started to cry tears of sadness.

"Please don't ask anymore Izumi. It's too sad a story for me," said Kuroi with a tone of sadness.

The statement just made everyone nervous. Konata just nodded a yes, understanding her teacher's pain. It was then they now arrived at the Hiiragi house.

"We're here," said the driver of the car, now relieved at seeing the house.

The relief was shared by everyone; this might be able to stop the stupid curse. After parking the car, Kuroi now popped the car's back hood release. It was time to purify this thing.

"This had better work," said Kuroi, wanting this to work, she didn't want start living like a hermit.

Konata and company now started getting out the car with the chest in hand. They started to move for the house. The group now entered the house and then set the chest down.

"I'm home!" Kagami had called out, while taking off her shoes.

"So where do we take this chest to Kagami?" asked Konata now finished with her shoes like everyone else.

"I think to living room for now," said Kagami not sure about the situation.

The group now stood around the chest in the living room.

"So now what we do now?" asked Kuroi.

"I could make us some tea?" Tsukasa said to everyone who now started sweat dropping.

"That might be a good idea Tsukasa, but we need to know…."

"WHAT'S THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice had yelled out from the entrance of the living room, interrupting Kuroi's talking.

Now the group looked at who yelled and became blue in fright. To now see the site of the older sisters of Kagami and Tsukasa looking at them in shock. A group of people dressed differently in their home would do that.

"Kagami why do you have a towel on?" asked Inori worried about her sister.

Konata then stepped up to the girl. "I tell what's wrong. We have…"

"You can stop Konata," Kagami interrupted the otakus conversation. "I will explain it to them."

"Why's that Kagami," said Konata stumped and contused. "I can explain it nicely enough."

"You could Konata," Kagami then gave a flat at Konata. "However you might make it too DIFFICULT understand."

That tidbit made the blue haired girl slump in defeat. Then Kagami started to explain the curse, to the older Hiiragi sisters. Inori had a look of worry, this was some a bit unreal.

Masturi's reaction's however was very different.

"Pwahahaha!" she started laughing so much, that tears were leaking out of her eyes.

This was just too funny, a cursed chest that strips anyone that mess with it. That was a riot.

"I don't believe ha that ha for a second Kagami," said Masturi now try to calm down from laughing.

"Then we have YOU!" said Masturi now pointing at Nanako and then laughed at her.

The woman just looked on in confusion at the girls antics.

"To think an ADULT wearing something that childish," said the snickering girl.

The chest had stuck the poor woman again. Kuroi now glared at the chest, it just doesn't know when to stop. Masturi now blocked her view of the chest.

"This is one heck of a joke Kagami," Masturi said now calmly, while looking at chest with disbelief.

"So if I do this," She now opened the chest roughly and then put her hand in it.

"Please don't do that Masturi-oneechan," cried out Tsukasa, trying to stop her sister from making a mistake.

It was too late Masturi now moved her hand around in it. Then suddenly slammed the chest closed.

"Now say something like this THING is a piece of junk," said Masturi very sarcastically, and then spoke again with the same tone.

"I will be cursed by the big bad chest," then she sighed out in disbelief. "Like that that's going to happen."

Everyone now turned blue at the girl's antics; this chest has a way of giving payback. The same thing happened to Kuroi with interest.

Masturi then started to leave. Then a voice calls out to her.

"Wait where are you going Masturi-oneechan," said Tsukasa now worried about the older sister.

Masturi now just give a flat look at the youngest sister. "I'm going out for a while. I did get ready for DAY of being in town today, so good luck with your chest."

It was then she left the living room. Tsukasa kept looking around worried about her sister; she could end up like THEM.

"Don't worry about it Tsukasa," Konata said to calm down the worried girl.

"B-b-but Kona-chan, what about the curse?"

Konata now had a knowing look, and then spoke to the girl. "I don't think we have to wait long."

Tsukasa now became confused. Konata seemed to be very confident about this.

"What do you mean Konata?" asked Kagami now perplexed at the turn of events.

She was a bit mad at Masturi's callness of their problem. That did change when she messed with the chest.

"Even though, I am a little mad at Masturi. We do need to stop her from getting into trouble," said Kagami, now voicing her concern for the older sister.

Konata now give a relaxed stare at the girl. "I won't worry about that Kagami, Tsukasa."

Now Kagami give a flat stare at the girl's attitude. "That's not every comforting Konata. What's make you SO sure that Masturi be fine," said Kagami mad at Konata's calmness.

Konata seemed to be counting down to something and then she spoke. "It's about time for it to happen right about NOW."

"What are going on ab…."

"EEEEKKKK WHAT THE HELL!"

The yell came outside the house; it was then a blur went past the entrance of the living room. The group now was sweat dropping at what happened.

"See, I told you so," said Konata now smirking.

It seemed Konata counted down when Masturi would be stripped. Talk about good timing, Kagami could only sweat drop with everyone else in silence.

(A few minutes before outside Hiiragi home)

Masturi was now walking calmly outside; what had happened was on her mind. _"That was just unbelievable now. To think something like THAT exist, what a joke."_

An old lady now walking across the street now. She was wearing a purple kimono without a care. It was then she looked to see a most curious site.

Masturi now saw the old lady's look. _"Why is that old lady looking at me like that? Also is it cooler now?"_

It was then she looked at herself. A look of horror and embarrassment appeared on her face. For now she was only dressed in her underwear.

"EEEEKKK WHAT THE HELL!" Masturi now yelled out in fright.

Now the young woman turned around to run back in the house.

"Young people these days," said the old lady with a sigh.

They just have to get bolder these days. In her day that was unheard of, now she was back to walking, not caring about the event.

Masturi was now running in the house to her room, while thinking. _"It's true, that's a real cursed chest, and now I'm cursed."_

Now in her room, a big vein appeared on her head.

"_So that's chest wants to make a fool out of me."_ Masturi then helded up a fist. _"Then I show it not to mess with ME!"_

A plan came to mind of the recent victim. Now she reached for a certain outfit to wear.

(Hiiragi Living room)

"Are we still on for the ritual?" said Konata now breaking the ice.

"I guess so, it's just we need father," said Inori now able to now speak.

She did have almost all of the preparations done to start; their dad needs to be here. He was the one need to start it at the shrine.

"That's won't be necessary everyone."

A voice said from the doorway of the living room. To see Masturi dressed in her miko's outfit. She was also holding an Onusa and some talisman.

"This THING'S butt is mine!" said the Hiiragi, for she was going to teach this perverted chest a lesson.

She then started to slap on the talisman, and then started to chant. "Evil spirit be gone evil spirit be gone."

While chanting she now waved the Onusa over the chest very fast. Showing how mad she was at the chest. Which everyone who got cursed shared the feeling.

"She trying to do the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken with an onusa," said Hiyori in awe, Patty also looked on intensely.

"Or like the Shinto's version of the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken," Konata said while watching the scene.

Kagami just sighed at the otakus conversation. They just had keep to mentation anime AGAIN, then again that's not new. It was then Masturi had stopped chanting.

"There," she then wiped some sweat off. "That will show the chest whose boss."

Now everyone was just looking a little skeptical at the happening. Was it really over? It was then Miyuki tried to open the chest, only to see it move a little. Not to open all the way, it seemed the chest was sealed.

The site had made Masutri's nose grow. "I did it!" the girl had almost yelled out.

She had now stopped the chest, all by herself. That will show the darn thing not to mess with her. She then placed the Onusa on a table nearby and gives a smirk at the chest.

Konata just looked at the chest with an intense look. Like something didn't sit well with her.

"Kona-chan what's wrong?" asked Tsukasa, wondering about her friends look.

"This was too easy."

"What are talking about Konata?" Kagami now asked perplexed at the otaku's saying.

Now looking at Kagami, Konata started to explain. "What I mean is that was too easy. Like how when you think you stop a villain with an attack. Only it's not enough to finish the job. Then they come back and attack you again when your guards is down."

"Now that's real funny kid," said Masturi to Konata. "I beat the thing already, so there is nothing to fear anymore."

It was then Patty started to speak up. "I with Konata on this. This was a little too easy," said the American agreeing with her fellow otaku.

Hiyori nodded a yes, this was too easy. There just seemed to be something wrong with this. Tsukasa then saw something weird; were there more talismans on the chest before?

Masturi just now sighed at what the otakus said. "I still think you're over reacting. That I just kick this things butt."

It was then Kuroi just now smirked at the person. "I must ament YOU are more GROWNUP them me."

That had did shock Masturi a little. What was the blond talking about now?

"If only you didn't WEAR something THAT childish," Kuroi said having a sarcastically playful tone at Masturi.

Masturi had now realized it had happened again. Only now this group gets to see the same site the old lady did. That was the site of Masturi's matching bra panty set. To make it more embarrassing for her was it white covered with deer's and red flowers. It looked a little tight on the young lady.

At the site Tsukasa was sweating nervously. _"Masturi-oneechan how could you! That's one of my favorite pair of underwear, in which I wear."_

She was too shocked to say anything about Masturi's BORROWING her underwear. It seemed what Konata and company said came true for her. Masturi now glared at the chest, it seemed to be making fun of her.

"What's going on here everyone?" said a voice from the hallway.

Now everyone looked to see the parents of the Hiiragi sisters. Tadao had a lite purple shirt, and a pair of brown pants. Miki had lite green shirt, she had a simple gray dress.

The poor half-dressed women tried to cover up at the site of the two.

"Dear I think you need you not look at this," said Miki now pushing the man to look somewhere else.

Tadao now moved to look away from the site, but close enough to hear. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Can you please explain what's wrong here Kagami, Masturi, Tsukasa, Inori," said Miki calmly as possible.

"I will explain what happened here mom is," Kagami now sighed and then started explaining again.

They seemed to be taking it calmly as possible. After Kagami finished, Miki walked to the chest and then stood by the chest where everyone could see her face. She seemed to be glaring at it.

"Wait a second mom don't try doing anything to the ch…"

"That's was a bad thing to do chest-san," said the mother of the Hiiragis.

Miki had not listened to her daughter trying warning her. It was then she slapped the chest on the lid, it had made her mad. There was no reason for it mess with everyone. Now everyone gasped and looked in disbelief at Miki.

"Kagami," said Konata in shock.

"Yes Konata."

"If you mom sells the secret of LOOKING like that then you can make a good amount of yen," Konata just replied to Kagami.

It was true, like before with Masturi, and Kuroi. Miki had been stripped down to her underwear. The woman was only in a white bra and a pair of white panties that on the top had black see though lace. She could pass for someone younger; she was slender despite giving birth to four children.

"_Izumi does have a point. She is OLDER than me, however she looks my age. To think she had four kids and still looks THAT good, dang,"_ thought Nanako while looking on in shock.

"What are you talking about Konata-chan, Kagami," said Miki confused at the conversation that was going on.

It was then Tsukasa walked up to her mother. "I'm afraid you have been cursed like us mom," said Tsukasa being sad that their mother now shared the same fate.

Miki now realized what had happened to her. She now blushed at being exposed to everyone and tried to cover up.

"What's wrong with everyone now?" asked Tadao now worried about the talking going on.

"I think we have a problem here dear," replied Miki to her husband.

It was then Inori remembered about the ritual. "Dad, we need to do a purifation ritual for the chest."

"A ritual for the chest that is in the living room?" said Tadao starting to understand the situation.

"Yes sir, we need to stop this cursed item," Konata replied to Tadao's statement.

The father of Kagami now rubbed his chin. It seems a bit farfetched, but he walked-in on what seemed to be a strip party. However from what he heard this was not a prank. He then straighten up, it was up to him stop this thing.

"I need to get ready for the ritual. So give me some time ok," after he said that, he left to get changed.

"I will also get ready to help dad," said Inori, then she walked to go get ready.

Konata now had an idea; it might help out with their clothing problem.

"Let's recover our things everybody," Konata now declared in glee.

"What are you talking about Izumi? We tried that already," said Nanako was just plain confused.

They had failed to recover their things. So what's the point in trying again?

A smirk came on Konata's face, and then spoke to the teacher. "I mean we get our clothes and then we do what Matsuri did earlier. It seemed to stop it for a while."

Now they realized what Konata had in mind, this crazy idea might work.

"That's a good idea sempai. We first weaken it and then strike back at it harder. Excellent idea sempai," said Hiyori, liking the plan.

It had a way to help them get dressed and keep dressed.

"The only problem we have is time."

"What do you mean Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked the blue-haired girl.

Konata held up a finger and then started to speak. "We can't wait too long to purify the chest, the talisman would only stop it for a short time."

Matsuri now nodded a yes. After all it did regain its power soon after.

"I'm back everyone," said Inori now dressed in her miko outfit.

"I'm also here too," said Tadao now standing close to the door, but not able to see in.

He didn't want to face the wrath of the half-naked woman in the living room.

"Okay then, what we need to use is some more talismans," said Konata now trying to put her plan into action.

"I get some more right way," said the oldest Hiiragi sister, now leaving to get the wards.

After a minute she returned with the talisman and then went into the living room.

"Thank you Inori-oneechan," said Tsukasa.

"Okay now let's do this, time to raid this chest for our stuff. For my membership cards, I'm coming back for you!" declared Konata, it was time reclaim what was rightly hers.

The rest just sweat dropped at the otaku's battle cry. It was then everyone now went to the chest. They each got their clothes back.

"Okay now, who's going to do the seal," said Patty now wanting to know who would stop the chest for a short time.

"I think it be best for Kagami's dad to do it. We need all the power, we can get on this thing," said Konata, now holding on to her stuff for dear life.

"Okay we get Tadao-san to do it after we finished dressing Izumi-san," said Miyuki now getting dressed in her returned clothes.

Everyone now had finished dressing in there reclaimed clothes. Konata had seen a most interesting site earlier.

"_So that's the type of underwear you were wearing Kagami. The famous strawberry bra and panty set,"_ thought Konata with a sparkle by her eye.

She almost missed it, however thanks to her sharp eyes. She was able to see it in time.

"Okay now let's stop this thing right now!" said Masturi now wanting to payback the chest's for its idea of giving.

"You can come in now dear."

Tadao now walked in the living room. Inori then give him the talisman to use.

"I need the Onusa also."

"Don't worry about that dad, it's down here," said Masturi while pointing at the Onusa.

Now Tadao grabbed the wooden wand and then asked. "Why is the Onusa is here? It was in my room earlier?"

It was then Masturi looked sheepish, she was the one to take it.

"Masturi was the one to use it," Kagami said rather flatly.

"Why you," Masturi muttered while having a vein popping, she just had to tell.

Seeing the little argument of the sisters, Tadao started the calming ritual with a sweat drop present.

"Okay that should do it," said Tadao now finished the ordeal more calmly then Masturi's one.

"Now let's move this chest," said Konata about ready to move the chest.

"I think it might be best if we stay out of this one Izumi," said Nanako to younger girl.

Now everyone was now confused at Kuroi's statement.

"Why is that sensei, we need get the chest to the shrine," said Konata summed up everyone's question.

"What I mean is the ones cursed not mess with the chest anymore. We might make the seal break sooner rather than later," said Kuroi explaining her reason.

It was a little paranoid; then again this was a CURSED chest. They could understand her reasoning.

"Good call sensei, we don't need to break that seal any faster like before," Konata agreeing with the logic.

Masturi was now holding a closed a fist. They just had to keep rubbing it in. That she broke that seal by insulting the chest.

"I agree with Konata, let's not make it any madder. It's not that heavy and the shrine is should not be too far," Patty had said her thoughts on the matter.

Kagami just now sighed at the points being made. "I guess if dad and Inori are okay with that," said Kagami barely agreeing with the reason.

"I think we could manage it. Okay we'll go on ahead to purify the chest." Tadao then walked up to the chest and placed the Onusa on the lid of the chest. "Inori let's start moving."

The older sister nodded a yes and then walked over to the chest. She then grabbed the chest. The two then lifted the chest and stated walking to the shrine.

"So we just wait for them to come back?" said Konata now sighing.

The only thing to do is waiting, like when you preorder something.

"Then I will make some tea for everyone," Tsukasa said very cheerfully.

It was reassuring to see they could not worry about being stripped anytime. Everyone else was a bit nervous on Tsukasa's reply.

"That's a good idea Tsukasa," Miki answered her daughter and then looked at Tsukasa. "Why don't we then get started to make some tea Tsukasa."

"Okay mom," said Tsukasa now started to walk with her mother to the kitchen.

They now left everyone else alone. Kuroi now found a seat by the TV and turned it on.

"We might as well relax right now. All we have to do is now wait for the ritual to be done," said Nanako surfing the channels.

"I think one of my favorite shows is on sensei," said Konata joining the woman by the TV.

"I'm with you on that one Konata," said Patty also joining them.

It was then Hiyori sit close by intent on watching.

"_Well they do have a point. Might as well get a light novel to read now,"_ thought Kagami now leaving to get one.

Masturi just found a place to sit sulking. So much for having a nice day out on the town looking around.

"We have some tea if anyone wants some?" Tsukasa said while walking into the room.

Miki was walking behind Tsukasa with some snacks. They were their guest so best to be polite. Even thorough there reason for staying here was a weird one.

(The Takanomiya Shrine)

Tadao and Inori now made it to the shrine. They then placed the chest at the purifation alter.

"Okay Inori is everything ready?" said Tadao now looking at the young woman.

Inori nodded a yes and then spoke. "I had finished the preparation's earlier father."

"That's good, now let's get started with ritual," said the priest, now focused on the task at hand.

To be continued

(A/N I'll have the other part of the chapter up soon. It's just the thing went a little longer than expected. So please review. See ya)


	4. Chapter 3b

Curse of the Beach Chest

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 3- Breaking a Curse part 2

(Hiiragi home later)

Everyone was just trying to keep busy while the chest was being purified. Konata, Hiyori, Patricia, and Nanako were still watching TV. Kagami was reading a lite novel sitting close by the group. Miki was in kitchen now starting to make dinner for the Hiiragi family.

Tsukasa had gone to her room earlier. She wanted to do some stuff in her room. Matsuri was just sitting around with a sour look. It was taking to long for this thing to be over for her taste.

"Is there any way we can check to see if it's by done now?" asked Matsuri now standing up.

"It will be done when it is done Matsuri," said Kagami now looking at Matsuri with flat look.

They need to be patient, if it goes wrong back to square one. They so far have been lucky to keep dressed, by the looks of it. The plan made by Konata seemed to be working.

"But I'm tired of waiting for to be over Kagami," Matsuri had almost whined.

The group that was watching the TV looked to see the drama unfolding.

Kagami just sighed at Matsuri's reply, this was uncalled for. They just had to wait a little longer and it would be all over hopeful.

"We just need to wait Matsuri," Kagami now glared at Matsuri and continued. "So be patient for now."

Matsuri returned the glare, now getting mad. Kagami was pushing it.

"Talk about a sisterly quarrel," Hiyori now commented on the tension between the sisters.

"I can see that a temper runs in the family," Konata also speaking her mind on what was happening.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU TWO!" The two yelled at what the two girl's commentary.

Konata and Hiyori just jumped back in fright. They should have known that they would gang up on them.

"Were done with the ritual," Tadao called out from the houses doorway.

"We're in the living room dad," said Matsuri, now forgetting her fight with Kagami.

"She can change her tune pretty fast, can she," Konata said calmly despite have been yelled at by the Hiiragi sisters.

Hiyori nodded in agreement, it was then Miki walked-in the living. Following close by were Tadao and Inori with the chest. The two carrying chest then had now put it down close by the living room's doorway.

"Hopefully this will make the darn chest stop," Kuroi said now glaring at the chest.

"How are we going to find out if it is stopped for good? Is there any way to tell?" asked Kagami wanting to make sure that it was over.

Konata went up to the chest and then slapped it on the lid. Was she trying to make it mad? It was then she started to check herself.

"I think it's time to check to see if it will open up any," said Konata now trying to open the chest's lid.

The lid didn't move any, like when she received it.

"Konata would you like to explain WHAT the heck you're doing?" said Kagami wanting to know what the otaku was doing.

"I'm checking to see if this chest is sealed now Kagami," Konata then looked around at everyone to check them. "I think we have broken the curse everyone!"

Everyone seemed to relax a little bit, it was now over. Kuroi now was starting to chuckle very evilly.

"Ku ku ku, I think it's time to burn this thing," said the teacher, now smiling very evilly at the thing that caused some much trouble for them.

Matsuri now shared the look, time for some payback. "I agree with you, let's burn this THING now."

Patty, Hiyori, and Konata now became blue in fright at the deration. That might not be such a good idea.

"Don't do it sensei!" Konata had cried out in fright.

Nanako just looked at the otaku funny. "Why not Izumi, surely you want to SOME payback."

Why try to stop her? It could also stop it from cursing anyone else.

"What I mean is if you destroy the chest. Something really bad might happen," Konata explained the trio's fear.

"What?"

"It might be possible we COULD be cursed permanently," Patty said to everyone.

The two who wanted to burn the chest became blue. That would be a very bad thing to happen to THEM. Luckily no one seemed to be stripped by now.

"Okay you made your point Izumi, so what then? I DON'T want to keep this thing," said the blond-haired woman in disgust.

It still gives her the chills.

"So let's just dump this thing somewhere no one can find it," said Matsuri still mad at the thing.

Even though she would like to burn it, the stakes were too high. She didn't want be cursed AGAIN, it was bad enough just once.

"That's not a responsible thing to do Matsuri," said Kagami just sighed in exasperation.

"Don't you have a room for cursed items at your shrine Kagami," said Konata trying to come up with a situation.

Kagami just give her a funny look. "Konata, we don't have anything like that here," Kagami said in a flat tone.

It was then Nanako had an idea come to mind. It just has to be a place where no one can FIND it.

"I have a just place FOR it everyone," said Kuroi now getting everyone's attention.

She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Are your sure that it would be safe? You do have a most evil look on your face right now sensei," said Konata while sweating nervously at the teacher's reply.

Kuroi now waved a hand. "Don't worry about me trying to destroy the thing Izumi. I just know a place that would be PERFECT for it."

"Does anybody else have any other ideas, on what to do with it?" Konata now asking to see if anyone had a different idea.

It seemed no one could think of anything. After all having a cursed chest around would be a little dangerous, then there is also the possibly of being cursed again.

"Even it might be an irresponsible thing to do," Kagami sighed then continued speaking. "I think speak for everyone here when I say, please do it Miss Kuroi."

"I agree with Kagami on this."

"Well it might not be such a bad idea to so," Miki agreeing with her daughter's.

It was unnerving to have the thing close by. Tadao was close by Miki nodding his head. He may have not seen what it did to his family, but it was enough to make him be wary of this thing.

Patty and Hiyori seemed to by talking about something. Then the two had nodded in agreement on something.

"We think it would be best Konata. Even if it is SEALED there is no telling what could happen if it STAYS with us. There is the off chance we might get cursed again and we won't be as lucky as THIS time."

"I'm with Patty on this sempai let us not UNDERESTIMATE this THING again," Hiyori telling her mind on the subject.

"I guess that's it then. We let sensei take care of the chest," said Konata finding no other way to deal with the chest.

It was like everyone said; it's too dangerous a thing to keep. She didn't want to think if her father had found it. Even worse he MIGHT somehow use it. That was a VERY bad thought.

"I will help sensei move the cursed item to her car then," said Konata now walking up to chest.

"Okay Izumi and one more thing," said Nanako very sweetly to the girl while walking to grab the chest.

"Yes sensei?"

The teacher looked straight into the otaku's eyes and spoke very sweetly. "If you find anything like this cursed chest again Izumi and you drag me into it. You better hope I don't have any of your games."

The tone of teacher made Konata very nervous. Konata just turned blue in fright; she knows what Nanako was talking about. Her precious saved game data.

"I try not to find anything like this again sensei," Konata had said rather fast.

"The same goes for me Konata," Kagami also voicing her displeasure.

"You two Kagami, I'm alone to blame on this when you found a way to open it," Konata shot back at the girl.

That shocked the twin-tail haired girl. She in away did start the whole mess.

"You still could have looked up the writhing Konata," Kagami shot back.

That made Konata jump back. She didn't bother to look up the writhing. Everyone was looking worried at the augment going on. Who was at fault in this matter?

"Excuse me everyone," said Miyuki now trying to break the tension between the two.

"What is it Miyuki-san."

"I think it's best if we just be grateful that the curse is broken," said Miyuki now trying to calm them down.

That seemed to make sense, no point in bring it up anymore.

"Takura does have point let's just move on. I'm for one glad it's over, but PLEASE try to be a little more careful in the future Izumi," said Nanako just tried from augment taking place.

Right now she just wanted to go home and leave this bad day behind. Konata and Kagami seemed to take the pink-haired girl words okay.

"I guess we call it even then Kagami."

Kagami nodded a yes. "Try to be a LITTLE more careful in the future Konata."

"Okay I will be Kagami," said Konata taking advice a little more serious.

"Good, now let's move this chest to my car Izumi," Kuroi said wanting to take care of the thing.

They now moved the chest to the car and then put it in the back of the car. Kuroi then went to set the folded seats back to their upright setting. It was then Konata now pulled out a permit maker. She had brought from home, it's time upgrade the warning.

Kuroi didn't see what Konata did, she now saw Konata closing the back hood.

"It's loaded on sensei," said Konata now finished with her job.

"Thanks Izumi, I'm go on ahead to take care of the chest," said Nanako now getting into the car.

Konata just watched as the blond woman drive away. It was then the otaku walked back to the Hiiragi's house.

"_I think it's time to go home as well. I do need to check on Yu-chan,"_ Konata thought while going to the house, time to get her stuff, and go home.

She now can see Miyuki about ready to leave.

"Oh you're leaving now Miyuki-san?" asked Konata now about to enter the house.

"Yes, it's getting late and I'm a bit tried from the day's events. So I was going to leave now. I see you later Izumi-san," Miyuki said to Konata and then bowed.

She then went on her way home. Konata now entered the house to see Patricia and Hiyori now starting to put their shoes on.

"I see you're about to leave also," said Konata now seeing the two in the doorway.

"Yes Konata. We are tried from everything that happened. So we just going to your house for our bikes and then go home," said the American explaining.

Kagami now walked in the room carrying a bag.

"There you are Konata," said Kagami while walking to the otaku and then handed over the bag to her. "Here you go Konata."

"What's this Kagami?" asked Konata now taking the bag.

"It's all the things that we recovered and the towels that were used by us. Expect the clothes that Tsukasa is borrowing right now," Kagami now explaining.

Now Konata's eyes now sparkling. "Thanks Kagami, that's very kind of you. I get the others later; I want to go and check on Yu-chan now."

Kagami now blushed at Konata's praise. "I thought you would want to see how Yutaka is doing."

Konata now turned around about to walk home. She looked over her shoulder to look at Kagami to say something.

"I'll be seeing you around strawberry-chan."

It was then she left the house with Patty and Hiyori. Kagami was now confused at what Konata said.

"_What did she mean by that?"_ Kagami thought while rubbing her chin, it was then she blushed with realsation.

It was her strawberry underwear that Konata was talking about.

"_How did she know THAT? I didn't try to SHOW them off."_ Kagami was at a loss of words.

It was then she heard something behind. It had snapped out of her thoughts. Now looked to see it was Matsuri now walking with upstairs her Miko outfit in hand.

"You not going to look around town Matsuri?" asked Kagami.

Matsuri was so animate about going earlier, so what changed?

"I'm tired out from all excitement and it's getting too late. So I go some other time," said Matsuri looking glum.

So much for looking around today, just because of some stupid chest. Hopefully that's the last time it happens, Matsuri now entered her room. Something came to mind with Kagami, what about Tsukasa? She started going up the stairs to see.

Kagami now reached Tsukasa's room and entered.

"Tsukasa, how are you doing?" asked Kagami while looking for the girl.

Tsukasa had her back on the bed; Kagami could only see Tsukasa's head. Tsukasa seemed to be sleeping. She was probably doing something and then just fell asleep.

"Tsukasa can you wake up now," called out Kagami while walking into the room.

That seemed to wake up the girl.

"W-w-what's wrong," said Tsukasa now looking around franticly.

Kagami now sighed and then spoke flatly to her sister. "It's just me Tsukasa."

Tsukasa now calmed down at hearing and seeing her sister. Kagami stood by the doorway of the room. Tsukasa turned around to have a better look.

"Onee-chan what's going on?" said Tsukasa, now getting her bearing together.

"The ritual seemed to have worked. So no one is cursed anymore," Kagami had explained to Tsukasa.

"Then where's the chest than onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked curious about what happened to it.

"Miss Kuroi had taken to some place. So we probably won't see it again," said Kagami, now answering the younger sister.

Tsukasa was now relieved at it gone, it had made it VERY embarrassing day for her. Matsuri now walked by the doorway of Tsukasa's room. It was time to ask her about something.

"Wait a minute Matsuri-oneechan," Tsukasa had now called out to the older sister.

This had stopped Matsuri in her tracks and then looked to see what Tsukasa wanted.

"What's wrong Tsukasa?" asked Matsuri with tired tone.

Tsukasa started blushing; this was going to be embarrassing for her to ask.

"I want you to return my underwear you have on," Tsukasa had spoken softly almost to the point the two didn't hear.

Matsuri now had a sweat drop forming. She did get to see that she was wearing THAT. Kagami now had looked nervous at the statement.

"So the cat's out of the bag," said Matsuri nervously, while going into the room looking sheepishly.

She was caught with her hand in the cookie car.

"So you were WEARING Tsukasa's underwear. I thought that set looked somewhat familiar," Kagami said in a flat tone.

Just like Matsuri to borrow something from them, without telling them. Kagami did see Tsukasa wearing them once; it seemed to be one of her favorites.

Tsukasa now had a pleading look and then started to speak to Matsuri. "Please can you give it back onee-chan? I ready like that set."

Matsuri now slumped in defeat. "Okay I'll return them later, so don't worry anymore Tsukasa," said Matsuri sounding defeated.

Tsukasa then started to stand up. It was then Kagami and Matsuri's eyes widened in disbelief. Tsukasa now looked at them in confusion. What's up with them?

"I thought the curse was broken! So where's Tsukasa's shorts?" exclaimed Matsuri in complete shock.

It was true for the young woman. The t-shirt she was borrowing from Konata was still on her. The shorts however were gone, for the two sisters could now see the underwear Konata loaned out to her.

It was a white panty with an SD blonde-hair angelic woman with a glowing sword in the right hand and a round shield in the other hand in fighting position. The chacters outfit was a blue top that was exposed her middle, while seem to be a little stained by the character's bust, and wearing a same color skirt. Under the character was the name Astraea.

Tsukasa now used the t-shirt to hide it. "Not again!" cried Tsukasa while having tears running.

To make it worse Kagami and Matsuri seemed okay. So what why only her?

"We better check ourselves to be sure," said Kagami now checking to see if anything was missing.

She could not found anything wrong, her underwear had stayed on. Matsuri was also doing the same thing while Tsukasa went to get some shorts. It was then a discovery was made by the young lady. It had made Matsuri stiffen like a broad.

Kagami now saw the sister's pose and asked about. "Did you find something wrong Matsuri?"

Matsuri now nodded in disbelief. "I don't understand it, why did Tsukasa's underwear THAT I'm wearing disappeared? I thought the darn thing's curse was broken."

An idea came to Kagami's mind just now.

"What if the chest had done it before the ritual was finished," Kagami had now spoken about her idea.

It made some sense; the chest's power was ONLY slowed down. What's to say it could still attack someone before it was sealed?

"So in other words the thing wanted to have the last laugh. That's just great," said Matsuri while looking mad.

Maybe they should have burned the darn thing. Tsukasa now replaced the shorts and looked at Matsuri sadly.

"If the chest has my underwear, then they are gone forever," said Tsukasa about to cry.

It was one of her favorites to wear; now it's gone. Kagami now glared at Matsuri, with an unspoken message. That's says 'you take responsibly for this'.

Matsuri saw the look and sighed. "Okay Tsukasa, I get you a new one to replace the old one," said Matsuri with defeat, they had to stick this on her.

This seemed to brighten up the girl. "Really Matsuri-oneechan, you will replace them," said Tsukasa while looking at the sister with glee.

Matsuri just nodded with a sweat drop.

"Thanks onee-chan!"

"Can everyone come down here and help set the table," called out a voice from downstairs.

"Okay we'll be down there soon," Tsukasa answered back while leaving the room, glad to have taken back her underwear in away.

Matsuri was about to leave to fix the problem she had.

*Ahem*

Looking back to see Kagami now glaring at her, causing more sweat dropping.

"Don't you worry, I WILL do it Kagami okay," said Matsuri with some frusation, don't they TRUST her a little.

The older sister now left Kagami alone. Kagami now followed Tsukasa downstairs.

"_I'll hold you to that Matsuri. Well at least we DON'T have to worry about being stripped anymore,"_ thought Kagami while walking.

(Konata and company walking)

The trio was just walking back to the Izumi residence, with no worries. The curse was broken now. Hiyori seemed be concerting on something. Konata now saw this and smirked.

"Thinking about how the chest would make a story for a doujinshi," Konata said to Hiyori.

That shocked the girl out of thought. Hiyori now blushed, it was embarrassing. The chest's power was something very interesting.

"Yes sempai," said Hiyori while looking ashamed at being caught.

Konata now waived a hand in understanding. "I can understand why you would want to use it for some inspiration," said Konata.

"You think so sempai," said Hiyori looking at Konata.

Konata nodded and then spoke. "It is something to use for ONE of your doujinshi right," said Konata with a very understanding tone.

"I agree with Konata on that Hiyori. Even though the chest caused some problems for US, it could possibly make a good plot," said Patty telling her mind on the matter.

"I guess so." Hiyori now brightened up some. "There still is time to make one for the convention coming up. So you might be able to read it, knowing you sempai."

"I can't wait for it Hiyori," said Konata, she did like to read Hiyori's work.

"Same here Hiyori, I'm curious about how you use it," Patty also said while looking at the girl.

The attention made Hiyori blush. It was nice to have your work appreciated. It was then they arrived at the Izumi household.

"We're here, so I go on ahead and check on Yu-chan," said Konata, now ready to see if Yutaka is feeling better, and to tell her the good news.

"Sure thing sempai. So I'll call later about Yutaka," said Hiyori while walking to her bike.

Patricia was also going to her own bike. "Can you have Yutaka call me later; I also want to know how she's doing."

Konata nodded at Patty's request. They still were worried about Yutaka.

"Thank you Konata, so I see you later," said the American.

All the excitement of the event was draining for her. Konata seemed a little drained to. It was understandable why they wanted to leave.

"Okay you two. I'll tell Yu-chan about everything so take care guys," said Konata watching them leave.

Trying to stop cursed items does take a lot of effort. Now she entered the house and started to take off her shoes.

"I'm home," Konata called out.

She now saw Yui and Soujirou in living room relaxing. Yui was wearing a tan t-shirt and blue jeans. Soujirou was wearing his usual outfit for around the house. The site of Yui did bring some rage; some of the ordeal was her fault.

"Hello their Konata," said Yui while waving a hand in greeting.

"Welcome back Konata how was your day and what's up with the bag?" Soujirou now asking Konata about what happened during her day.

"It was a little bit on the hectic side. The bag is just some stuff that Kagami was returning to me," replied Konata calmly as possible.

She didn't want HER father to know about the chest's power. It was her duty to make sure HE doesn't know about it. The fallout of him finding out about it would be very bad.

Soujirou seemed to be buying it; Kagami did borrow some of her things time to time.

"Did you check on Yu-chan dad? She seemed to be having bad spell earlier?" Konata now asking about Yutaka's health, she was in some bad shape.

It was then Yui seemed a little down and spoke. "We did check up on her earlier, she seems to feeling better. It only for some reason. She seemed to be a little cold to me."

It seemed that Yutaka was mad at her for some reason. It was then they saw Konata going up the stairs.

"I'm going to check on Yu-chan," said Konata now wanting to see if she was better and return her stuff.

"Can I hang out with you later Konata?"

"I'm sorry neesan, but I want to be alone for a while," replied Konata to Yui's question, with a cold tone.

After Konata said that, she just kept walking. Yui now started to cry tears of sadness. What did she do to them, to make them so mad at her?

"Why are those two mad at me?" said Yui in complete sadness.

"I think it be because of the chest," said the father of Konata with a sweat drop.

"I guess that might be the reason for it," replied Yui starting to buck up.

Something then came to Soujirou's mind about the chest. It might be the best time to ask about it.

"By the way, why did you give us that chest? When you know it couldn't be opened?" asked Soujirou, now wanting know about that.

Yui now seemed to sweat drop in embarrassment, time to come clean.

"To tell the truth," She then started to scratch her head. "I didn't know it could be opened at first."

"What do you mean by that Yui?" Soujirou asked in complete confusion.

Usually when you find something like that. The FIRST thing you do is check the contents.

"Well you see when we found it. It was time to go home, so we just took it with us. It was then when we got home. After we finished unloading the car we just went to bed for some sleep. My husband had left for work earlier, so I decided to bring the chest here to share with everyone," Yui explaining why she brought the thing.

Soujirou now had a sweat drop at the information. It did make SOME sense why Yui did bring a chest didn't open. When she didn't even know that couldn't be opened in the FIRST place.

"Well that does explain about you not knowing it could be opened," Soujirou now rubbed his chin in thought. "Konata was very animate on trying to open it. She did want to see if it could be opened. I guess she just now gave up on opening it and decided to throw it away or something."

"Throw it away you say?" Yui asked wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Well earlier, I did see Konata along with her friends taking it away in a car. So she probably just had thrown it away," said Soujirou, while leaving the part of seeing Miyuki's panty.

No need for Yui to know about that bit information. After all it could have been just his imagination playing tricks.

Yui now just sighed at what Soujirou. "I guess that makes some sense at why they are mad at me. Still they DON'T have to be this mad at me; I wanted to hang out with them for a bit."

Konata's dad just sweat drop at Yui's whining.

(Yutaka's room)

Konata now entered Yutaka's room, to see Minami and Yutaka relaxing. Yutaka was in bed looking better now. Minami was sitting close by in a chair reading something.

"Hello Yu-chan, I'm back with good news," said Konata in sing alone tone.

"Did you break the curse onee-chan?" Yutaka asked with hope.

So far she didn't seem to be stripped anymore. So it was possible that the curse was broken, but you never know. At first nothing happened and then it did. Minami also looked at Konata, hoping for some good news.

Konata nodded her head and started speaking. "We kicked its butt real good so we are officially curse free."

"That's great to hear onee-chan!" said Yutaka with glee.

The ritual had done the job. Minami also looked glad that it was now over. It was then some came to Yutaka's mind

"Wait a minute where's my clothes than? Are they still in the chest?" said Yutaka now worried about losing some her good clothes.

Konata just smiled some more at Yutaka. Then bring the bag to Yutaka's bed and now took out Yutaka's clothes. The ones that the chest had taken.

"We got them back Yu-chan. So you don't have to worry about that," Konata said while now getting out her own clothes out to.

"Thanks onee-chan," said Yutaka now glad to have her stuff returned.

It was then Minami now started to get up. It was time for her to go home, since it was getting late, and the curse was stopped.

"I be going now Yutaka, Konata," said the tall girl.

"See you later then Minami-chan."

"See you next time Minami and thanks for taking care of Yu-chan."

Minami now left to go home. Konata had now found her wallet and started looking through it. Now shock began to show on her face.

"That darn chest did it again!" cried out Konata, now having tears running down her face.

Yutaka now had become shocked at this turn of events. What was wrong with Konata, to make her so sad?

"Onee-chan what's wrong now?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong Yu-chan is." Konata now made a fist. "The darn chest took some of my membership cards. It wanted to go down fighting and to make it worse some of them had a good amount of points on them. Maybe we should have burned the darn thing after all."

The irony of it all, to break the curse only for it to go down fighting. It wanted to have some payback at the otaku's plan. It had hit her in most vulnerable spot, her hobby.

Yutaka just looked on nervously. Typical Konata, but at least they didn't have to worry about losing anymore clothes.

(Kuroi's apartment)

Nanako had now finished taking care of the chest.

"That's was some chore that Izumi get me into. Well it's all over now, so time for a nice long hot shower," said Kuroi now going to her shower.

It was one tiring day for her. Something that simple could cause so much trouble was kind of laughable. Now taking off her t-shirt to now find something out of place on her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she now cried out in disbelief.

For when she took off the t-shirt to see no bra, just her naked chest not covered. Quickly taking off her pants to check and see if she still had panties on. It was sadly not meant to be.

"That damn chest just had to have the last laugh," Kuori said while crying and making a fist.

It was a very mean chest to contend with. It had just had to hold a grudge on her. It was then just sighed and started to calm down.

"I guess its right to call it a bitter sweet victory. At least IF someone finds the thing, they didn't know that cat themed underwear is MINE," said Nanako with a defeated tone.

No sense in worrying about it anymore. Her underwear didn't have her name on it. So even if someone did do what Izumi did, she was in the clear of keeping that secret.

"_I would have liked to keep that set though. It was a very cute one,"_ thought the teacher now taking a shower.

She did like the look of them from store. Then having gone through the trouble of buying them, it was so embarrassing. She had endured some weird looks too. On the bright side she had some other CUTE one's left to wear, hopefully Izumi and gang don't find out. Once was enough for the teacher's life, no need for her students to know about the rest of that collection.

(Epilogue-Anime Convention)

Konata was now walking around the convention with not a care in the world. She was curse free and time to get Hiyori's doujinshi. She did say it was finished in time.

"_It's time for battle now! I'm glad that it was that curse didn't do too MUCH damage to me, sensei, Tsukasa, and Matsuri. They seemed okay after words; well it's time for some SERIOUS work now!"_ Konata thought while moving in the crowd with gusto.

She had heard about what happened to them. Tsukasa did return the all clothes she borrowed; expect the shorts which were understandable. She did have to replace the cards, that where lost. Lucky she seemed to keep the points on them.

"What the heck!"

"By all that is Haruhi!"

Now voices were crying out about some going on. This had caught Konata's attention, what was going on?

"Is she trying out some kind NEW cosplay?" a voice said in confusion.

Konata then felt some was off, was it more right breezy now. Then horror stuck the otaku. It was not possible, she had stopped the curse. Now checking to see if what she feared had happened. Sadly to say it did.

The crowds now had a grand view of Konata's underwear. Her bra was a somewhat orange color; almost like it was glowing. The panties however were the most eyes catching.

On the front of them was some kind of pendent with a fire in it, the back had a young girl with long hair holding an o-katana in one hand. The girl's hair color was a reddish tint that seemed to be glowing, her eyes seemed to have the same color, and she was wearing some kind of school uniform. On the waist band said 'Shakugan No Shana' all around it, the color of the panties was white.

"No no no this is not right!" Konata now cried in horror, they had defeated the chest.

So why did this have to happen to HER again? It was then two security guards of the convention came at her.

"There she is, now let's get this little joker," said the one on the right.

"What's going on here?" Konata said while they came at her.

They now grabbed the otaku and started dragging her away.

"We don't need you here young lady."

"But this is not my fault sir. It's the work of a cursed chest!" Konata said to the man now trying to clean this mess up.

"That's what they all say. So be QUIET, because if we'll just kick you out of here. After this stunt you'll just be BANNED from anymore conventions, and not arrested for indecent exposure," said the other guard with a steel laced tone.

There were kids here, so they don't need something like this here. There was already some trouble from the ones in very daring outfits. This one however takes the cake.

"No you have to believe me this was done by a CURSED object!" Konata now cried out in fear.

They were going to take a very valuable thing in the otaku's life. No more seeing her favorite voice actors, or anymore promotion items. It was so unfair that this was happening. The crowds just look on in disgust.

Konata had now woken up in a cold sweat.

"Wait don't ban from anime conventions please!" Konata had now cried out in fright.

It was then she found out it was just dream. Taking some calming breathes, she started to calm down. She now checked herself out; she was still dressed in her sleeping clothes.

"It was just a dream. I guess if something like that happened to me at a convention, then it would be a VERY bad thing for me," Konata now sighed in relief.

She did find out the chest taking some stuff from her, Tsukasa, Matsuri, and Kuori. After that though nothing seemed to be taken from them.

"_I guess it's because of that anime convention, in which I'm going to tomorrow. I was a bit scarred of still being cursed. After all they might ban me from going to future ones. I guess it time go back to sleep now,"_ thought the blue-haired girl now getting comfortable.

It was over for her and her friends. The chest is gone and with it the curse. Soon she fell back asleep.

(Somewhere In a Lake)

A simple weathered chest sits at bottom of some lake. On the lid the ancient lettering stayed on. However something new was written on it. It said 'by order of the SOS Brigade commander don't open this cursed chest you have been warned'. That was put on there by Konata.

Even though that teacher put it here, there was no REAL way to tell if it would stay here. It had gotten away from where the Shinto priest had hidden it, all those years ago. It had passed around by many people not knowing what it was. What's to say it would not be found again, only time will tell?

Because it just cursed a few people and they stopped it curse. It doesn't mean it will totally stop. It just was a matter of time, before someone dumb enough to find it again, and then might get cursed by it.

It happened once it will happen again, just not to the same people.

The End

That's the end of this fanfic. I would like to thank Knight25 and Flygon Master for inspiring me. They helped in making some interesting changes, so I thank you very much. I would also give a much heart filled thanks to ArmorBlade, for letting me use his/her idea. I don't know if I'll make something this crazy again, then again it could be fun. Intel next time please review so sayonara.


End file.
